Oc Generations: Winter Battle Version Metal's POV
by Chronic Writer's Block
Summary: Me and RingerWings are co-writing this story. Our OC's are having a massive snowball fight and we are taking OC submissions (just contact one of us). All shall be explained inside. Summary subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Hello foals! Welcome to my side project with the lovely, lovely RingerWings. See her version for furhter details.

* * *

-Time: late night. Location: town hall.-

"My vocal chords," I complained.

"Oh toughen up, my hooves are sore from playing the drums," Scootaloo responded.

Me and the CMC had just gotten done playing a concert and walking to mom so we can drop off the CMC. We played "You're Going Down," by the Sick Puppies. After singing that. My voice is pretty much shot.

We arrived to where mom was, and we began to walk the CMC home.

After a half hour of walking, we made it to Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack appeared behind us all of a sudden. She thanked us for bringing AppleBloom home safe and we said our goodbyes.

After about another half hour of walking, I felt a presence, mom seemed to feel it to.

It turned out to be Rainbow Dash. So we dropped off the chicken with RD since she knew where Scoot's lived better than we did.

Then we trotted on to the boutique. Until we felt a familiar cold feel on our bodies.

Snow...

"Did anypony else feel something?" I asked

"I think it's snowing!" Exclaimed Sweetie.

"Hey, that reminds me of all the fun things that could happen around this time of year. Like skiing, snowboarding, snowball fights, making snow ponies…"

"Wait, did you say snowball fights?!" Mom asked excitedly.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I remember back in Canterlot, me and my friends would have snowball fights against other fillies and colts every year for a competition. My friends and I would win every time."

"Oh. So what you're saying is you have a champ record huh? Well, I think I can make you lose your streak! Me and the CMC versus you and your choice!"

"I can get a snowball cutie mark!" Sweetie shouted with glee.

"Oh, I see how it is. I'm untouchable on the field. It is on!" Mom exclaimed with pride.

"Sweetie, tell the other crusaders. So it's a deal?" I asked.

"Deal." We then shook on it and I kissed Sweetie good bye. We waved good bye to her.

Me and mom discussed the plans and decided to tell everypony the deal at the park. This is gonna be an easy win. When we got home. I said my hello to the old man and went my room. Seems like I got me some planning I need to do.

I flipped on Apocalyptica on my surround system and went to my desk. I pulled out my stack of papers, pencil, and my typewriter. From there I drew up plans to make things like launchers and other things. And on the typewriter type up tactics in a cypher I created. Once "Stroke" came on, I turned the stereo up and kicked back at the work I did.

I then began drawing up the designs for our uniforms. They were designed with with a thick coat with a zip up hood so that way the face is fully covered except for nose holes and eye holes. Also on the uniform is a pattern to blend in with the snow. Just to be fair, I will instruct Rarity on how to put the chemicals in the uniforms that allow them to change color when a snowball hits.

After a good hour of working and mom and dad telling me to turn down the music. I finally got the uniform drawn and the tactics made. Now tomorrow after breaking it to everypony what's going on, it's off to the workshop with me. I put everything away and put a lock on the drawer with the plans. I used my magic to mail the uniform design to Rarity.

After that, I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for this being a really short intro. I was thinking about making a song fic here but I decided not to. Oh well. Please read both my version and RingerWings' version. Good night to you all.


	2. Chapter 2

-Time: 0700. Location: Metal's room-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SLAM!

I groaned after slamming the alarm clock. My voice is still shot after last night's performance.

I grabbed a trench coat out from my closet and hopped in the shower for my usual morning routine (I will say it if you haven't read Night Shift by me): shower, brush teeth, brush mane, breakfast and coffee, and trot right on off to school.

Before I left I checked to see if I have everything in my trench coat pockets: my kusarigamas, my philosopher's stone, and my school crap. I left after saying good bye to mom and dad, of course saying "See you at the park," to mom.

As I went out the door I put my headphones over my ears and turned on "Stand Up," by All That Remains. I am kind of dreading telling everypony about me and mom's bomb flank snowball fight.

As I trotted along I found Scootaloo on her scooter pulling the other two CMC members. I began to pick up speed and got right beside them. I'm suprised Scoots can do this on snow. She has to have some snow tires on the wagon and the scooter.

"Good morning girls!" I said while taking off one of the ear pieces.

"Hey Metal," greeted Scootaloo, attention on the road unfazed.

"Howdy!" Apple Bloom waved.

"Hi Metal!" Sweetie greeted with a squeak and a smile.

"You girls ready to spread the word of the snowball fight thing?" I asked as we slowed down at the school house.

"You betcha! We are gonna kick your mother's flank so hard!" Scootaloo said with pride.

We went off to our desks, Sweetie Belle nuzzling me before going off.

-Time lapse: 1245. Location: Metal's office.-

"Thank Celestia for your teleportation spell," Apple Bloom praised.

For lunch we were eating in my office, some take out from the local deli on me.

From what the girls have told me is is that they got most of the school hooked. Yet some students were going and making factions of their own. Buck.

Oh well. We ate lunch while I worked on making a three pony snowball sling shot in the shop.

After half an hour and the distant toll of the lunch end bell, I put away the project and gathered the girls so we can teleport back to school. Only a few more hours and then we can begin this thing tomorrow.

I teleported us back to our desks, my smithing hammer still in hoof.

-Time: 1:25. Location: Ms. Cheerilee's school house.-

I realized that my hammer was in my hoof as soon as I landed in my desk. I sent it back to the shop. Ms. Cheerilee noticed that we left for lunch.

"So Metal Hooves? Left to eat at your office again with the girls?" She asked.

"Yes. At least we made it on time," I responded while drawing an alchemical symbol into my desk and placing some dirt in it.

"I guess I will have to notify your mother about this, you know that you are to remain on school grounds during lunch time. And what in Celestia's name are you doing to my desk?" She reprimanded.

I activated the symbol and I transmuted the dirt into a stack of notebook papers. Every foal looked at the act before them and wondered how I turned the dirt to paper without any unicorn magic.

"Something you might not teach to us," I responded while prepping my pencil.

Ms. Cheerilee just went back to her desk and continued with her lessons of the day.

Time passed and somepony threw a rather crudely made paper plane that said to unfold it.

"Your team of blank flanks are going down, you emo pony. Signed: team Diamonds."

Ugh oh how I hate being called emo.

When the bell rang, Scootaloo hopped on her scooter while Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle hopped on back.

We went off to the park, while passing by a few foals along the way. We met up with mom at the park and we reviewed the rules for this whole thing.

After half an hour had passed I noticed that everypony from my class was here, awaiting to hear about the rules of this battle.

I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Hello everypony. I am sure we all know why we are gathered here. For those who don't know, me and mom are challenging eachother to a huge snowball fight, and we want you to join. The rules are, girls if you will?" I explained.

"There is to be a three pony maximum to be a team and only five ponies may be out on the field per operation," Scootaloo explained.

"Three hits an' you're out," Apple Bloom pointed out.

"No camping unless you are guarding a base of operations," Sweetie Belle said.

"Each team has to agree on a uniform and must wear it into combat. No civilians are to be hit," mom explained while giving me a determined look.

I then explained the rest of the rules. No cheating, play fair,all that crap.

After a round of questions and answers, everypony started to get into teams. From what I notice, Spike was here at this meeting and is getting with Snips and Snails. Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and if I am seeing right, Twist. Ha ha ha ha, easy game.

Now the only question, who is mom getting with? I better be careful, knowing her, she is gonna find the ponies she sees best.

I told the girls I will meet up with them at the farm and we will train there. I had to go see if Rarity made our uniforms.

I trotted along to the boutique. When I opened the door I saw that Rarity had the suits made.

The uniform for my team is a thick coat that is as white as the snow outside. A hood that has holes for the eyes, mouth, and nose. Also a pocket for a radio set that I am gonna buy so we can keep in contact while we are away from each other. And a huge pocket for any gear that we use.

"Oh hello Metal deary. Your uniforms are ready. I am making your mother's team uniforms," Rarity greeted.

"You have any idea as to who's on her team?" I ask while putting the money on the counter and shouldering the uniforms.

"I am afraid that is a surprise," Rarity smiled while taking the money.

"Huh. Ok then," I shrugged as I waved Rarity good bye and trot off to buy the radios.

I bought myself a four pack of radios and batteries for them. Freaking expensive little things. For the suits and the radios, the price I am running at so far is about 700 bits. Thank my great aunt that I have a high paying job.

-Time: 1650. Location: Sweet Apple Acres.-

I was standing by the entrance of the farm to find it silent. Even for me telling the CMC to meet me here.

I trot onward and hear a rustling in the trees. I pause to listen carefully. After standing for ten seconds, I walked onto the treehouse.

I open the door and find it desolate. I then felt something cold and wet pelt me from behind.

I chuckled and saw the CMC high hoofing eachother.

After that I told them to take a seat and I explained to them the suits and had them put it on. Surprisingly they said it was comfortable. Soon we began a crash course on combat training for the environments we are going to be fighting in.

After some tree hopping and some avoiding of snowballs, we all gathered in a huddle and I told them:

"Tomorrow girls, tomorrow. We are gonna kick some flank. We are gonna pelt my mother's flank!"

I got some hoorah's outta those three.

I told them the thing we are gonna shout to my mom and the other teams when the time comes to start. We departed after a group hug.

-Time: 1810. Location: home.-

I walked right on inside and ate dinner quickly. I am so damn tired. Try doing all the combat excersizes we did and then going off to the shop to finish up any last projects.

Before I made it up the stairs, dad stopped me to say:

"Son, what have you been doing today? You look very worn out."

I had to think of something. If I told dad that I've been doing combat excersizes with the CMC, then he will tell mom and she will do some also.

"It was another long day in the shop," I responded while saying goodnight and then passing out on my bed.

Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

* * *

Hello foals! Sorry Ringer if I updated this too early for you but I might be busy for awhile. Anyway, Merry Christmas to you all. Also any OC's that have been submitted on my end, don't worry, you will make an appearnce next chapter. See you next chapter either in here or next chapter of my main project. Ta-ta.


End file.
